Quid Pro Quo
by Traductorus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "Quid Pro Quo" de ScarlettSunshine. "Te retamos a averiguar si James Potter es virgen". Lily nunca ha sido una persona que se eche atrás ante un desafío... Pero este resultó mucho mayor de lo que se había esperado...


¡Nueva traducción!

En este caso he escogido un relato que leí hace no mucho y que me pareció muy original, por presentarnos a una Lily divertida y no tan obsesionada con estudiar y sus deberes de prefecta, y a un James que, lejos de ser el típico semental, es un romántico y un soñador.

Pdta.: Lemmon explícito y lenguaje malsonante. Quedáis avisados...!

¡Espero que os guste!

Título original: Quid Pro Quo.

Autor original: ScarlettSunshine.

Fecha original: 15 de marzo de 2016.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **QUID PRO QUO**

 _(Quid Pro Quo, by ScarlettSunshine)_

— ¡Ajá! — Lily cogió un bombón al vuelo y se lo metió en la boca.

— ¡Lily! — exclamó Alice, indignada. — ¡Ese era mío!

Emmeline hizo rodar sus ojos.

— Claro, y también eran tuyos los otros cuatro, ¿no? — preguntó, mirando fijamente los otros cuatro que habían caído al suelo en la alfombra hacía un momento.

Tumbada en la cama, Marlenne se inclinó y tiró de la alfombra hacia ella.

— ¡No lo hagas! — advirtió Emmeline.

— ¿Por qué no? — resopló Marlene. — Sería desperdiciar el chocolate.

— Hazlo — instó Alice sonriendo, rodeada de bombones y con una cerveza de mantequilla caliente en la mano. Se habían reunido en el dormitorio para celebrar una noche de viernes todas juntas. Una noche de chicas. Los trabajos y los deberes de prefecta podían esperar hasta el día siguiente.

— ¡Lily, ayúdame! — Emmeline cogió a Marlene por la muñeca, tratando de detenerla. — ¡Es asqueroso!

— Tienes fobia a los gérmenes — se burló Marlene, agitando el chocolate lleno de gérmenes en la cara de Em.

— Estoy de acuerdo — secundó Lily. — Sería desperdiciar un muy buen chocolate. Si ella no se lo come, lo haré yo.

— Sois unas cochinas — dijo Em, sacudiendo la cabeza. Marlene se comió el bombón y Alice y Lily la vitorearon.

— Está bien, ¿a quién le toca? — Marlene se volvió a sentar mientras se relamía los labios, y todas se reunieron alrededor de la cama de Alice. — ¿Em?

— Verdad.

— Aburrida… — abucheó Lily.

Emmeline se encogió de hombros, imperturbable.

— De acuerdo — aceptó Marlene, suspirando dramáticamente. —¿Si tuvieras que follarte a un profesor…?

La cara de Em se volvió de color rojo brillante.

— ¡De ninguna manera lo haría! — chilló.

— ¡La verdad, la verdad, la verdad! — cantaron las demás.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡El profesor Pendleton! — soltó.

Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¡Es un viejo!

— ¡Todos son viejos!

— ¿Pendleton?

— Tiene su encanto… Tiene unas buenas manos…

— ¡Emme!

— ¡Sois vosotras las que habéis preguntado!

— ¡Es un viejo!

— Sí, ya lo habéis dicho — cortó Em, y cambió rápidamente de tema. — De acuerdo, Lily. ¿Verdad o reto?

— Reto — afirmó Lily.

— Eso no es justo — acusó Alice. Los retos de Emme son los más fáciles.

Lily se encogió de hombros y bebió el último sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

— Eso no es culpa mía.

Los ojos de Alice se estrecharon por un momento antes de que se inclinase y susurrarle algo a Marlenne.

— Me encanta — dijo, contándoselo a Emmeline.

— ¿Estáis seguras? — preguntó Em. — ¿No será demasiado…?

— Emm-e-line — se quejaron. — ¿Cómo se supone que nos vamos a divertir si tú nunca…?

La chica levantó las manos.

— ¡Está bien! — exclamó. — Como queráis. Pero no me responsabilizaré de nada.

—¿Y…? — preguntó Lily, intrigada. Lamió una pluma dulce entre sus labios. — ¿Qué será?

— Te retamos a averiguar si James Potter es virgen — dijo Emmeline con un deje de culpabilidad en la voz.

— Eso es fácil — dijo Lily con soltura. — No lo es.

Marlene no parecía muy convencida.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — la desafió.

— Stacy me dijo que se había follado a Olivia.

— ¡No puede ser?

— Claro que sí — contestó Lily, volteando los ojos.

— Yo no me lo creo — dijo Alice, mirándola con recelo. — Creo que hay que conseguir una respuesta de la boca del aludido.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó Marlene, con un trozo de chocolate en la boca.

— Que le tiene que preguntar al propio Potter — aclaró Alice.

— Pero…

— ¡Ja! ¡Por fin! ¡Un reto que Lily Evans no se atreverá a llevar a cabo!

Lily se puso en pie, desafiante.

— No he dicho que no — replicó. — Simplemente iba a decir que… que no sé donde está.

— Está en el aula de Transformaciones — informó Marlene con una sonrisa. — Black y él estaban castigados.

— ¡Estupendo! — Lily se levantó de un salto, a punto de caerse de la cama en el proceso, y recogió unos cuantos bombones para el camino. — Entonces allá voy.

— Espera, espera, espera — dijo Alice, levantando una mano. — ¿Y cómo sabremos que le has preguntado?

La boca de Emmeline se torció por un momento antes de que sus ojos se iluminasen.

— ¡Tienes que conseguirlo por escrito!

— ¿Qué?

— Haz que lo firme — ordenó Em, muy satisfecha consigo misma.

Lily miró a Alice y Marlene en busca de ayuda, pero ellas se encogieron de hombros.

— ¡Me encanta! — afirmó Alice. — Ve, Lily, ¡y no se te ocurra volver sin pruebas!

* * *

Sirius se sentó sobre el mostrador que James acababa de limpiar.

— ¿Y qué me dices de esto? Si no nos besas a mí o a Remus, Pete muere, ¿qué harías?

James se rio.

— Tío, ¿estás tratando de decirme algo? Porque sabes que te quiero, pero no de esa manera.

— Venga — dijo Sirius. — Me escogerías a mí, ¿verdad? Di que me escogerías a mí.

— Canuto, eres prácticamente mi hermano, pedazo bruto — dijo lanzándole un trapo a su amigo. — ¿Y por qué no me ayudas, princesita?

Sirius hizo caso omiso de la última parte y golpeó con el trapo a un lado suyo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que escogerías a Remus? — preguntó escandalizado.

— Sí, escogería a Remus — confirmó James.

— Seguramente sería lo mejor — admitió Sirius. — Una vez que has besado a un Black, nunca te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza.

— ¿Todo bien por aquí?

Los dos chicos se giraron para ver a Lily Evans entrar en la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Podría demostrártelo, si quisieses — dijo Sirius con un guiño.

Lily volteó los ojos.

— Por muy tentador que sea, Black, estoy aquí por lo referido a la experiencia de Potter, no a la tuya.

Las cejas de James se dispararon.

— Confía en mí, Evans, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer él, yo puedo hacerlo mejor. — Sirius echó hacia atrás sus cabellos oscuros y le regaló a la chica una sonrisa sugerente. Su confianza prácticamente se le salía del cuerpo.

Lily bufó, burlona.

Las cejas de James se perdían en su pelo.

— Mmm… ¿Qué querías decir con mi ex… mi experiencia? — preguntó con la voz quebrada. Se aclaró la garganta rápidamente y en un tono más grave, añadió — ¿experiencia en qué, exactamente?

— Mmm… — Lily no miró al merodeador, de repente no tan confiada. — ¿Habéis acabado ya aquí? — preguntó de pasada.

James echó una ojeada a las tres filas de mesas que ya había limpiado.

— Casi — respondió. — Iríamos mucho más rápido si Sirius levantase el culo e hiciese algo.

— Jamás infravalores el entretenimiento — declaró Sirius con autosuficiencia, levantando un dedo. — Puede que tú estés limpiando mesas, pero yo estoy contribuyendo a que el tiempo vuele.

— ¿Sabes qué, Canuto? Creo que te puedes encargar de lo que falta — decidió James. — Lily, ¿vuelves a la torre o…?

— Sí — contestó. — Sí, genial.

Caminando por el pasillo, Lily no se atrevía a preguntar. Simplemente le parecía incorrecto. No encontraba la manera de tocar el tema de forma natural. Cuando trataba de formar las palabras, se sentía incómoda y se ruborizaba. Estaba resultando mucho más difícil de lo que se había esperado.

Habían hecho todo el camino de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor hablando de cosas irrelevantes hasta que James terminó por levantar una ceja, impaciente.

— Lily, ¿hay algo que quieres preguntarme o…?

— Ya, sí, cierto. Mmm…

James dijo la contraseña y la siguió a través del agujero del retrato.

— ¿Eres virgen? — preguntó.

Sus ojos color avellana se abrieron y parpadearon sorprendidos tras sus gafas. James tragó.

— ¿Podríamos… podríamos no hablar de esto en medio de la sala común? — preguntó, azorado.

Lily se sintió culpable y notó como el rubor llenaba sus mejillas. Se cubrió la cara.

— Lo siento. He sido muy maleducada. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Yo no debería…

— Ven conmigo.

James sacó una de sus manos de su cara y la condujo hasta las escaleras de los chicos. Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de que estaba en el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto curso.

Remus y Peter estaban jugando una partida de snap explosivo en el suelo, cerca de la estufa para conservar el calor. James se aclaró la garganta al entrar en compañía de Lily.

Con una sonrisa jovial, Remus la saludó:

— ¡Hola, Lily!

James movió la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, incómodo.

— Oye, Pete, sigamos con el juego en la sala común — sugirió Remus. — Quizás podamos jugar con algunos chicos de primero para echarnos unas risas.

Lily sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, y se hizo a un lado para dejar que siguiesen con su diversión. James cerró la puerta tras ellos.

— Así que… puedo saber… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Le resultó un tanto adorable adorable cuando se sentó en su cama y parpadeó, mirándola. Lily sopesó cómo de honesta debería de ser en su respuesta.

— Bueno… yo solo me lo estaba preguntando… — dijo.

— Te lo estabas preguntando — repitió, escéptico. Lily arrugó la nariz.

— Está bien: era un reto — admitió rápidamente. — Necesito que firmes un papel en el que pongas que no lo eres.

Las puntas de sus orejas enrojecieron.

— Oh, venga ya. — lo coaccionó. — Yo he sido una víctima inocente de muchas de vuestras gamberradas. Ayúdame tú con esto, ¿vale? — pidió con su mejor sonrisa. — ¿Por favor?

James frunció los labios, pensativo.

— Quid pro quo — dijo finalmente.

— ¿Qué?

— Tú me lo dices, y yo te lo digo. Es lo justo — dice cruzándose de brazos, decidido.

— De acuerdo — acepta ella. — Tú primero.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras la miraba. Ella suspiró.

— Te doy mi palabra — prometió.

— Sin juzgar.

— Sin juzgar — aceptó ella, algo confundida.

— De acuerdo — dijo frotándose las palmas de las manos en los pantalones. — Nunca lo he hecho.

— … oh.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó. — No me parece un gran problema. He hecho otras cosas. Simplemente no he follado todavía.

Había algo en su expresión que le hacía pensar que él estaba tan nervioso como ella. Pensó que, tal vez, sí que era un gran problema para el chico.

— Está bien — dijo rápidamente. — Te toca.

— Ya, cierto — asintió ella. — Yo… yo sí que lo he hecho, la verdad.

— ¿Qué? — la sorpresa en su rostro era innegable.

— ¡Oye! Sin juzgar — le recordó.

— Lo… lo siento — se apresuró a decir James. — No quería decir que… ¡Quiero decir que no! No, por supuesto. Simplemente… vale. Lo has hecho. Vale.

Ella le sonrió torpemente.

— ¿Cuándo? — inquirió. Lily se apartó el pelo de la cara, ruborizada.

— En las vacaciones de Navidad — dijo con sinceridad. — Fui a una fiesta con un viejo amigo, y yo no sabía que el ponche tenía bastante alcohol. Él estaba allí, y yo no estaba pensando con claridad… y simplemente pasó. Eso es todo.

— Espera — dijo James, poniéndose en pie de repente. — Tú estabas borracha y un hijo de puta se aprovechó de ti y…

Lily suspiró y arrugó la nariz al tratar de recordar y verlo todo muy borroso.

— No pasa nada. Yo lo estuve persiguiendo todo el tiempo. Así que…

— Aún así — refutó James, con el ceño fruncido. — Ni siquiera Sirius se llevaría a una chica a la cama si ella estuviera borracha. Al menos no lo haría a no ser que supiera que ella lo haría igualmente estando sobria. Y sobre todo no sabiendo, bueno, ya sabes, que era su primera vez.

— Ya bueno, él no lo sabía. Al menos creo que no lo sabía, a juzgar por cómo… — Lily se detuvo a mitad de la frase. — Qué más da — Lily sonrió suavemente al ver su expresión. — No pasa nada.

— No — dijo. — Merlín, no sabes lo que habría dado por… — James cerró la boca, decidido.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó. — ¿Lo que habrías dado por qué? — James se pasó una mano por el pelo.

— Nada — contestó. — Simplemente… te merecías algo mejor que eso.

Lily pareció confusa por un momento.

— ¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú? — le preguntó, desviando la conversación hacia él.

— Por qué no lo he… Oh — James se encogió de hombros.

— No será por chicas dispuestas a hacerlo contigo… — dijo, ruborizándose. Una media sonrisa apareció en la comisura izquierda de la boca del chico.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Conoces a alguien dispuesto, entonces? — preguntó, sin perder la mirada traviesa en sus ojos.

— Vale — respondió secamente. — No importa. — James inspiró hondamente.

— Simplemente nunca me pareció que fuese el momento — dijo lentamente. — Quiero hacerlo bien.

La expresión de Lily se suavizó ante su confesión, y ante la vulnerabilidad que le demostró.

— Vale — repitió. — ¿Y eso qué significa? — James le sonrió, algo sonrojado.

— Bueno, yo… Yo querría tomarme mi tiempo con ella, ¿entiendes? Y saber que ambos estamos sobrios. — Lily percibió el ligero temblor en su voz.

— ¿Y? — le instó a continuar.

— Y ella tendría que ser… alguien especial.

— Eres un bobo romántico — se carcajeó ella.

James dio un paso adelante, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos.

— Querría conocer cada puto pedacito de su piel — siguió, haciendo que se borrase la sonrisa de la cara de Lily. — Y entonces — continuó él — cuando por fin nos decidiésemos a hacerlo — se pasó la lengua por los labios, mirándola a los ojos — sería — Lily tomó una gran bocanada de aire que hizo que su pecho se rozase con el del chico — indescriptible — murmuró.

— ¿Sí?

— Oh, sí — la chica podía sentir el calor de la palma de su mano aún sin que llegase a tocar su cintura. — Pondría mis manos en su pelo, y los labios en su cuello, y tus piernas estarías envueltas alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¿Mis piernas? — repitió ella, abriendo más los ojos. — ¿En tú cintura?

— Solo si tú lo quieres — su voz era poco más que un susurro.

Lily dijo las palabras antes de haber podido pensar en ellas:

— Sí que lo quiero.

Y entonces sus labios estaban sobre los suyos, saboreando el dulce sabor del chocolate con su lengua, y sus manos se hundieron en su pelo rojo como el fuego, mientras ella inclinaba un poco la cabeza hacia arriba para que él no tuviese que doblarse tanto.

Lily estaba sobre la punta de los dedos de sus pies, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, acercándolo a ella. Una de las manos de James se deslizó hasta su cintura, apretándola aún más contra su cuerpo.

Ella trastabilló y ambos se cayeron en la cama de James, enredados. Lily se echó a reír, enviando su cálido aliento al cuello del chico. Él rodó para colocarse sobre ella, totalmente inundado por el olor del champú de ella.

La prefecta deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camisa, explorando su torso desde el ombligo hasta los omóplatos; mientras tanto, él dejó besos bajando por su cuello, y solo se detuvo cuando sus labios llegaron al cuello de su camisa.

Lily le empujó el pecho y él se levantó rápidamente, sin aliento.

— Lo siento — dijo. — Perdón, yo…

— Cállate. — Las disculpas se perdieron en su garganta al ver cómo ella se aflojaba la corbata y la sacaba por encima de la cabeza, y luego se deshacía rápidamente de los botones de su camisa. A medida que la prenda se deslizó por sus hombros, la mandíbula de James se fue abriendo progresivamente.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó ella. — ¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirando, o vas a venir aquí y me vas a tocar?

— Lo segundo — dijo, sacándose los zapatos a toda prisa, dando primero saltitos en un pie y luego en el otro, para después arrastrarse hacia ella, que lo esperaba en la cabecera de la cama. — Sin duda alguna, lo segundo. — y sus manos en seguida volvieron a estar sobre su cuerpo.

— Eres—tan—hermosa — dijo, puntualizando cada palabra con un beso en la curva de sus pechos, terminando con un beso con la boca abierta en el medio de ambos.

Lily enterró sus manos en su pelo oscuro y totalmente alborotado, mientras el cabello rojo de la chica estaba esparcido a su alrededor. Se retorció bajo él, haciendo que le hormiguease todo el cuerpo.

— Joder — juró James, agarrando de repente su cadera con firmeza. — No hagas eso. Me vas a matar, Evans — la aludida rió con ganas.

— La camisa — le ordenó.

— Voy — aceptó, poniéndose de pie y sacándose la camisa por encima de la cabeza. Después se acercó a la mesilla de noche de Sirius y buscó en su cajón. Sacó una botellita que destapó y se bebió rápidamente.

— ¿Qué estás…?

James movió su varita en dirección a la puerta.

— Una poción anticonceptiva — explicó él. — Y un encantamiento de bloqueo. — Hizo una pausa — ¿Es demasiado presuntuoso?

Ella negó con la cabeza, con timidez.

— Buena idea — sonrió. — Y mientras estás con eso, deshazte también de los pantalones.

— De acuerdo, pero seamos justos, Lilyflower — dijo, tanteando su cinturón: — falda fuera.

Ambos estaban vestidos solo con su ropa interior cuando James volvió a la cama y se arrastró sobre ella. Lily enganchó una pierna en su cintura y los hizo rodar.

Colocada a horcajadas sobre él, se inclinó y comenzó a dejar besos en su pecho caliente mientras deslizaba las manos por su tonificado abdomen. James gimió cuando las caderas de Lily se colocaron sobre las suyas.

James tanteó en su espalda y desabrochó hábilmente el cierre del sujetador, apartándolo a un lado sin pensar. A continuación tiró de ella hacia él para besarla de nuevo.

El merodeador sabía como a arándanos. A Lily le sorprendió que una poción anticonceptiva supiese tan bien.

Cuando James tiró ligeramente de su labio inferior con sus dientes, la chica no pudo evitar gemir. Sus caderas se movieron sobre las suyas y él tomó sus pechos y los apretó suavemente, rozando los pezones enhiestos con los pulgares.

Ella se apretó deliberadamente contra él, disfrutando de la fricción, de sentirlo rozarse con fuerza contra ella.

— Vale — dijo, levantándola y colocándola junto a él, sin problema. — Acuéstate — suspiró. — Con los brazos hacia arriba.

— Potter, si no me tocas pronto, te juro que… — él calló sus amenazas con sus labios y luego se trasladó a besar sus muñecas, sobre su cabeza. — Potter…

— James… — murmuró él, con los labios en su pulso.

— James — suspiró ella.

— Mmm… Así está mejor — ronroneó. Entonces sus labios fueron dejando una estela de besos por su brazo, mientras los dedos de James sentían cada temblor de la chica en su costado izquierdo.

Siguió su camino a lo largo del hombro, sobre su pecho y viajó hacia la zona sur por su vientre. Lily gimió patéticamente, deshaciéndose bajo sus manos.

El merodeador le mordisqueó suavemente los huesos de la cadera, y plantó un beso en su ombligo. Metió los dedos en el elástico de las pequeñas bragas color púrpura y las deslizó por sus piernas suaves y torneadas. James siguió el descenso de la prenda con sensuales besos que la dejaron sin respiración.

— James, por favor.

El olor de su excitación era intoxicante. Deslizó esta última prenda fuera de sus tobillos sin cuidado, y trazo con un dedo el contorno de sus pliegues húmedos. Sus caderas se sacudieron instintivamente.

— O entras, o te me sales de encima. Ahora mismo — jadeó.

— Vaya — dijo él. — Estamos impacientes, ¿cierto?

— Mucho — aceptó la chica. — ¿Qué escoges?

James rió entre dientes, rozando su muslo con la nariz.

— Guárdamelas — le dijo, colocándole sus gafas en la cabeza con una risa suave.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — James presionó un dedo en sus labios.

— Shh… — la hizo callar. — No he terminado contigo todavía. — Y entonces ese dedo se estaba deslizando en su interior y sus labios estaban en su clítoris. Lily dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, entrecortado.

— Oh, joder…

— Señorita Evans — dijo mirándola satisfecho, con una sonrisa juguetona —, modere su lenguaje.

— Discúlpeme — gruñó. — ¿Podría volver a lo que estaba haciendo?

— Con mucho gusto — dijo antes de volver a su tarea.

Lily se retorcía bajo él. El calor acumulándose en su vientre, moviéndose en espiral a la espera de la liberación.

— James, por favor… — gimió. Su mano acarició su muslo, tranquilizándola.

— Vamos, te tengo… — y entonces él succionó, justo con la fuerza necesaria; sus dedos se retorcieron en su interior, y ella se corrió como si acabasen de tirar precisamente de los hilos correctos.

Sonriendo, James se lamió los dedos y se incorporó para colocarse a su lado.

— Voy a volver a ponérmelas — dijo, sacando con cuidado las gafas del pelo de la chica y poniéndoselas de nuevo. — Quiero ver la siguiente parte lo mejor posible. Cuando estés lista.

Lily respiró hondo y se giró para mirarlo y darle un beso en la nariz con cariño.

— ¿Calzoncillos?

James se los quitó rápidamente y ella acarició su impresionante miembro con una mano suave.

— ¿Nervioso? — preguntó ella, mirando su expresión con curiosidad. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, su pelo estaba totalmente alborotado gracias a las manos de ella y estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor. Sus caderas se sacudieron bajo su mano.

— ¿Te puedes acostar? — preguntó él.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y, haciendo lo que le pedía, se tumbó y separó las rodillas para permitir que él se situase en el medio. James se meció contra ella por un momento y luego se alineó contra su centro y empezó a empujar.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó a la chica.

Ella le sonrió y extendió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero se detuvo a medio camino, súbitamente sorprendida por la intimidad de gesto.

— ¿Qué pasa? — inquirió, apartándose ligeramente.

— No — dijo, — no es nada, vuelve. — Pidió ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la parte superior de su espalda. — Estoy bien, vuelve.

James la besó profundamente, y a Lily le pareció que podía degustar parte de sí misma en los labios de él al tiempo que el chico seguía empujando hacia su interior de manera constante. Ella levantó las caderas sin problemas para salir al encuentro de las suyas.

— Oh, mierda, joder. — Ella se rio.

— ¿Te vas a mover, o qué? — bromeó. Él gimió.

— Creo que me vas a matar.

Lily enredó sus tobillos en la parte baja de su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia ella más hondamente.

— Esto es… — dijo él mientras bombeaba sus caderas lánguidamente — … increíble. En serio. Jodidamente increíble. — Lily se sonrojó.

— Señor Potter, modere su lenguaje.

— Cállate — la cortó.

Sus labios se posaron en los de la chica para un beso desordenado y hambriento, y sin ningún atisbo de la delicadeza que había demostrado en las últimos… ¿Qué? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta minutos? Apretando su muslo, James lo ancló más arriba contra su cintura, empezando a marcar un nuevo ritmo, constante.

Ella lo dejó seguir así durante un tiempo, bebiendo de los gemidos, maldiciones y murmullos dulces que susurraba sobre su hombro. Y entonces las caderas del chico cambiaron solo un poco de posición, lo justo, y Lily gimió, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás con abandono.

— Un poco más rápido — lo instó. Él negó con la cabeza, en señal de advertencia.

— No voy a resistirlo…

— No importa — respondió ella. — Tócame. Hazlo rápido.

Abandonando el poco autocontrol que todavía tenía, James tanteó entre sus cuerpos hasta dar con su capullo hipersensible, que empezó a frotar en círculos. La sintió retorcerse bajo él, los movimientos más deliciosos que había sentido jamás. Una vez, dos, y entonces ella estaba más rígida que nunca, y todo el aire había abandonado sus pulmones.

Las caderas de James se movieron convulsamente contra las de ella, y entonces él se dejó ir en su interior, apenas reuniendo fuerzas para rodar a un lado suyo para no aplastarla con su peso muerto al terminar.

No tardó ni un segundo en alargar un brazo y tirar de ella sobre su cuerpo sudoroso. Ella se tensó instintivamente.

— Venga, relájate — murmuró. — Deja que te abrace. Forma parte de la fantasía.

— ¿La fantasía? — repitió con cautela, notando cómo su cuerpo se acomodaba cada vez más contra el suyo, demasiado agotada como mantenerse en tensión.

— De, ya sabes, perder la virginidad — dijo, soltando una risa incómoda.

— Oh — asintió ella, con la cabeza contra su pecho. — Ya, la fantasía.

James la miró.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿He dicho algo que…?

— Mm… No. No, nada — contestó, cerrando los ojos. — Y… ¿y qué te ha parecido?

James apretó el brazo alrededor de ella.

— Mejo de lo que me había imaginado — admitió. — Mejor incluso que todas las fantasías en las que me imaginaba que lo hacía contigo, si te soy sincero.

Lily abrió la boca para coger aire, sorprendida. Una lenta sonrisa radiante se extendió por toda su cara.

— Así que, ¿me estás diciendo que me he superado a mí misma? — preguntó. Lo oyó suspirar aliviado.

— Oh, sí — afirmó. — No hay competencia.

Lily le dio un beso en el pecho.

— James Potter, haces que me sorprenda a mí misma.

— Nunca te había oído decir algo así antes — dijo él, enredando los dedos en el pelo de la chica y deslizándolos por entre sus rizos.

— Entonces supongo que has tenido varias primeras veces hoy — bromeó.

— Sí — se rió, besando la parte superior de su cabello pelirrojo. No se cansaba de tocarla. — ¿Y ahora qué? — le preguntó.

Lily paseó una mano por su abdomen, frotando su pulgar hacia atrás y hacia delante.

— Ahora — dijo — tengo que volver con mis amigas, y tú tienes que dejar que tus amigos vuelvan a entrar en su dormitorio, y… mañana… — se interrumpió, insegura.

— ¿Te acompañaré a desayunar, y nos reuniremos después de la cena, y te llevaré a las cocinas, y veremos hacia dónde vamos? — terminó.

— Vale — Lily sonrió, y se sentó para besarlo en la boca. — Suena bien.

— Estupendo.

Lily se movió para incorporarse pero James la sujetó con fuerza y tiró de ella contra él.

— En unos minutos — explicó. — Todo eso puede empezar en unos minutos.

* * *

— ¿A dónde has ido? — susurró Alice. La caja de bombones estaba ya vacía y Emmeline estaba dormida en su cama, con las cortinas corridas.

Lily agradeció que la habitación estuviese a oscuras para poder ocultar su rubor.

— A donde me has enviado — respondió. — He estado hablando con James.

— ¿Y te llevó tantísimo tiempo conseguir una respuesta suya? — cuestionó Alice.

— Bueno, era un tema delicado… — murmuró, mientras buscaba su pijama.

— Venga ya — intervino Marlene, dejando su novela romántica a un lado. — ¿Y cuál fue su respuesta? ¿Su flor sigue intacta, Lilyflower?

La aludida ocultó una sonrisa al tiempo que empezaba a trenzarse el pelo.

— Mm… no, yo tenía razón: no es virgen.

— La prueba, por favor — pidió Alice, alargando la mano.

Lily se congeló.

— Mierda.

Podía oír la risa de Marlenne en la oscuridad.

— Parece que alguien se ha olvidado de algo, ¿no es cierto, Lily? Tenías una misión… — la pelirroja maldijo en voz baja.

— Confía en mí — aseguró. — No es virgen.

Marlene y Alice compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

Mmm… — sopesó Marlene. — Yo creo que lo sabes… Por lo menos has pasado el tiempo suficiente con él como para saberlo.

— Tuve algunos problemas para encontrarlo a él y a Black — inventó Lily, que había encontrado por fin su pijama.

— Es curioso — comentó Alice. — Marlene bajó a la sala común cuando te fuiste…

— Y Black estaba con Remus y Peter. Nos dijo que había regresado hacía tiempo del castigo — completó Marlenne.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente, Lily? — Alice parecía extremadamente satisfecha.

— Hablé con Jam… Potter. Y obtuve una respuesta suya. Eso es todo.

— ¿Y no es virgen? — quiso asegurarse Marlene.

— No, no lo es — confirmó Lily.

— ¿Qué opinas, Alice? — Preguntó Marlene — ¿La creemos?

Alice se encogió de hombros y, sonriendo con malicia, dijo:

— Creo que deberíamos. Ha traído una prueba, después de todo.

— ¿Qué prueba? — preguntó Lily, que dejó de desabrocharse la camisa para mirarlas, confundida. Alice se rio.

— Lily, cariño — dijo, volteando los ojos, — te falta la corbata.

* * *

Todos los reviews serán muy bien recibidos, me ayudan mucho a seguir adelante con la iniciativa. Un abrazo! :)


End file.
